Displaying products for sale is a major consideration for any retail store. It is desirable to merchants to have their products well lit so that customers can easily see the packages and read labels. Moreover, when the packaging includes bright colors, they display better and are more attractive when the display case is well lit. To address these issues, merchants have had to make certain that either general overhead lighting was adequate or display cases had to include costly canopies containing lighting fixtures. In such systems, considerable time and effort must be expended to replace the bulbs, due to the short life of typical lighting sources, such as incandescent or florescent bulbs. Moreover, in view of the constant drive to reduce energy costs the energy required to operate theses lighting sources is a growing concern.